


The Curious Case Of Attempt #218

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking, Tahani Is A Huge Bitch But Eleanor Is Bitchier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: A brief look into the interpersonal dynamics of the Shellstrop/Al-Jamil household, and the corrective measures employed to cut down on undesirable behaviour.





	The Curious Case Of Attempt #218

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelynriese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/gifts).



"This is your soulmate, Tahani."

\---

It had started out relatively exciting- it hadn't been a complete surprise that her soulmate had been another woman, considering her rather abysmal track record with men and her increasing curve towards wanting to date women at a more imbalanced ratio, but it was still extremely interesting and a new experience, something on which she could potentially blame any slip-ups in her attempts at blending in at the Good Place. Eleanor was initially excited, that much is true, but that excitement faded to annoyance over time, as the woman found out that her soulmate may be absolutely gorgeous, but she's also a massively condescending bench.

Bench.

Benc- fork it.

Eventually, Eleanor's patience ran out, and the decision was made that  _something_ had to be done about this ridiculous attitude. Her first thoughts had been for something amusing and juvenile, something in the good ol' Shellstrop wheelhouse, but a few choice conversations about how Tahani thinks of herself had given the other woman a far more appealing idea; if Tahani thinks that she's so high and mighty, above everyone else and just oh-so-special, then the response should be to metaphorically drag her down into the mud with the rest of the commoners, and hold her down until she miserably apologises for how awfully she treats the people around them.  
The plan came quickly, after inspiration first struck, but the preparation would take far longer. It just might be the longest that Eleanor has ever stuck with a revenge scheme, though the fact that Tahani constantly reminds her exactly why it's being done surely helps for that. The first step, naturally, had been to contact Janet...

\---

"Hey, Janet?"

Eleanor stops her nervous pacing, setting her jaw and resolving to see this through. It may not be the most embarrassing thing she's ever asked someone before, but it's definitely up there on the list, and the simple logical knowledge that Janet isn't going to judge her for the question doesn't quite stop the gnawing sense of unease that Eleanor's gotten so good at pushing down and ignoring.

"Hi there!"

More used to the sudden appearances than she'd been at first, Eleanor barely even jumps, turning and regarding the robot construct (or whatever she is) with an appraising glance before beginning to speak.

"You can get me anything, right? And nobody else is allowed to see what you gave me, even my soulmate?"

"Your search history is completely private. Not even Michael is allowed to see it! Now, what can I help you with?"

"Great, great." Eleanor purses her lips, tapping her foot idly for a half-second as she mulls over exactly what to ask for- not that it requires much deep internal debate. She's already made a mental list, and now all she's doing is checking it twice. "I'm gonna need... a high quality video camera, a ball gag, and a reaaalll sturdy paddle. Oh, and a box to keep 'em in. A subtle one. Got that?"

A tense second passes, one that feels as though it lasts for an eternity from Eleanor's perspective, before Janet smiles and gestures towards a plain wooden box sitting on the living room table. Glancing between the box and Janet for a moment, Eleanor strides over to it, cracking open the lid and peering nervously inside... spotting precisely what she asked for.

"Oh, sweet. Not gonna lie, I was kinda expecting that to go south somehow. Annnyyyway, I think that's probably it."

"Okay!" Janet disappears without any further delay, allowing Eleanor the time and privacy she needs to set up Tahani's comeuppance. A slow grin spreads over the woman's face, as she sets about hiding the camera and stashing the other items away for the perfect moment...

\---

As per usual, Tahani steps through the front door as though she wholeheartedly expects a fanfare to play as she does, though its absence doesn't seem to break her stride. Her flowing skirt snaps at her ankles as she walks into the house she shares with Eleanor, her sing-song voice gratingly drifting through the air as she calls for her soulmate.

"Eleanor, darling? Do try to extract yourself from your gossip magazines, or whatever it is that you do, we have a party to att-- ow!"

Her words are entirely cut off by Eleanor stepping up from behind and reaching up to grab a sizeable handful of her hair, immediately starting to walk and forcing her soulmate to stumble along behind her awkwardly, struggling to keep her balance on the stiletto heels she's wearing. It's a short distance to the dining room chair that Eleanor's dragged into the middle of the living room, but it's one that Tahani manages to fill with a truly staggering amount of blustering protests and arrogant demands to be released this very instant--  
Thankfully, Eleanor has a lifetime of tuning out whiny benches trying to get her to stop what she's doing, and all of Tahani's words fall on smugly deaf ears right up until they reach their apparent destination; at which point, Eleanor sits down, starting to manhandle Tahani across her knees. Tahani may be significantly taller, but the lifestyle of a rich and famous glamour model doesn't exactly build much in the way of strength, and as such Eleanor is more than able to drag her supposed soulmate down across her knees without much effort, being able to pin her in place with a hand on her back to boot. 

"What on  _earth_ do you think you're doing, Eleanor? This is  _utterly_ ridiculous, I  _demand_ to be- oh!"

Whatever then end of her tirade would be, it's once again cut short, this time by Eleanor rolling her eyes and leaning down to drag the flowing dress Tahani's wearing up and over her hips, revealing her cute underwear and prompting a shocked expression to spread over the socialite's face. Her eyes widen, her jaw drops, and she verbally flails for a second as she builds up the proper expression of sheer outrage- not that it ever comes, shaken off course before it reaches her perfect lips by the sudden sting of Eleanor's palm smacking down nice and hard and changing the budding sound from a whiny complaint to a shocked little squeak.  
Though, the blessed silence can't last, Tahani finding her voice again as Eleanor works on adjusting them both a little. It's a little awkward, after all, having someone significantly bigger than yourself over your knee, but it's something that's more than doable- which Eleanor has a  _little_ experience in, to her credit.

"Eleanor! This, I, what, this is  _barbaric!_ Let me up, or I'll- ooh!"

Once again, a firm  _smack_ jolts Tahani into silence, as a far more amused and relaxed Eleanor dishes out yet another swat and starts to speak.

"Listen, lady, I'm not exactly one to go around accusing people of being a terrible roommate- I  _suck_ as a roommate - but you really pass me off." A brief pause, as she considers the censor for a curse word she'd yet to have used, before she aims another smack at the meatiest part of Tahani's generous backside and continues. "You're so condescending, all the time, acting like you're so much better than all of us. Well guess what, Tahani- we  _all_ got into the Good Place. You aren't better than any of us!" 

Not technically true, but Eleanor's never let a pesky thing like the truth get in the way of her schemes before. Why start now?

"Wait, Eleanor, just, hold on-"

Deciding not to listen to any last-second grovelling, Eleanor just launches into the spanking proper- taking a second first to shift the dress slightly further up, Eleanor starts laying into her poor soulmate's ass, her hand rising and falling like clockwork as she sets about painting an even scarlet on Tahani's rump.  
Not being one that's all that used to physical conflict, and being someone who's certainly never taken a trip over someone else's knees before, Tahani can't be said to be taking it all that well- each time Eleanor's palm makes contact with her expensive underwear, the woman lets out a shrill shriek, legs kicking and arms flailing uselessly in a vain attempt at stabilising herself or bringing back some measure of control to the situation. But, alas, that's not to be, and the steady rise and fall of Eleanor's hand is really starting to get to her.

"Ow, ow, Eleanor, please--"

Abruptly, the spanking stops, with Eleanor shaking out her hand to diminish the sting and giving a faintly smug smile down towards Tahani.

"Phew! Been a while since I've done this. Kinda making my hand hurt, actually. Let's kick it up a notch!"

Before Tahani has the time to ask what that means, exactly, Eleanor's already leaned down to the side and plucked the small wooden paddle from where she'd stashed it, unceremoniously hooking her fingers into the waistband of Tahani's panties to drag them down her smooth thighs- ignoring the way her heart leaps up into her chest as those slightly-pink cheeks are revealed, in order to press the paddle flush against her and speak up teasingly.

"Ready?"

"Wh- no! No I am nnn-- owww!!!"

While her earlier complaints had been played up for the sake of making a scene, this one is a hell of a lot more genuine; the paddle hurts much more than Eleanor's hand had, and with the promise of taking far less effort to wield. In fact, Eleanor takes advantage of this fact quite quickly, picking the pace back up but adding a little more oomph to each swat, as well as shortening the time between each one in an attempt to overwhelm Tahani in the discipline before she could attempt to adjust and get used to the stinging swats raining down on her.  
It's not long at all before Eleanor starts to hear exactly what she's hoping for- that being, the sound of haughty complaints shifting slowly into badly-stifled sniffles and sobs. As the sounds drift up to her, Eleanor smiles, pausing for a brief second before shifting to start slamming the paddle down as hard as she can muster. 

It's a tactic that yields results immediately; her sniffles turn to shrieks as she's properly punished, the deafening crack of wood on bare skin ringing out nice and loud around the pretentious architecture. As her backside darkens, Tahani slowly loses more and more composure, eventually going limp over Eleanor's lap and wailing miserably, hiccuping sobs racking her body from the fiery, aching bruises adorning her ass; it hurts more than anything Tahani's ever experienced, though that's hardly an especially high bar, and the former socialite definitely won't be sitting down any time soon.

"Okay! I think we're getting through. Anything to say here, ya haughty bench?"

It takes her a second to respond, still sobbing her pretty heart out, but Tahani eventually musters something suitably miserable and pathetic;

"I'm suh-sorry, Eleanor, oww..."

Eleanor leans forward, resting her elbows on Tahani's back and tapping her chin thoughtfully, mulling over whether or not she'll be satisfied with just that. This certainly isn't going to be their only little session of discipline, but that doesn't mean Tahani should get off early... but, the terrified whimper the girl gives when the paddle is lifted again convinces Eleanor that this is probably enough for now.

"Yeah, okay. Get up, Tahani, c'mon."

Tahani achingly stands up on shaking legs, hands immediately moving back to cup her throbbing behind- at least, until Eleanor smacks them away, gripping Tahani's upper arm and dragging her over to the nearest available corner, pushing her into it and folding her dress up so that it won't fall back down over her ass.

"Okay. You're gonna stand there until I get bored of seeing this pretty ash on display, and then we're gonna go over some house rules. Don't pass me off, 'cause I've got a recording of that whole thing, and I'll bet the rest of the Neighbourhood would be super interested in seeing that. K?"

Tahani simply nods, shuddering and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Cool! Stay put, hot stuff."

With that, Eleanor moves to flop down onto the couch, grabbing herself a glass of wine and glancing approvingly at her work. Oh yes, things are definitely going to improve around here in the future, that much is for sure.

 


End file.
